Short Sword
Shortsword is a compound word neologism used for referring to a sword shorter than the “standard” ones but yet longer than a dagger. *In normal use it refers to relatively short, straight-bladed swords or large, broad daggers. Examples include: :*Arming sword :*Baselard :*Cinquedea :*Gladius :*Katzbalger :*U.S. Model 1832 Foot Artillery Sword :*Xiphos *In role-playing games it typically refers to a generic weapon resembling the above types. *In Japanese martial arts, it refers for example to a wakizashi, a kodachi, or a tanto. Short sword may be synonymous with the above, but is also an Early Modern term referring to a one-handed sword with a blade of moderate length (short only by comparison with a long sword). The weapon referred to as the Short Sword is one of the few swords that are found in all Castlevania games that contain multiple swords. It is usually the first sword that can be collected, if not already equipped at the very beginning. It generally has better range than Knives, but not as much as most other swords. Other swords and knives appearing in the game that could be classified as Short Swords include the Baselard, Cinquedia, Gladius, and Cutall. In some games, the Short Sword is lumped together with shorter blades, such as knives. In others it is lumped in with blades longer than knives. Item Data Game Specific Details Symphony of the Night (Item Type) In Symphony of the Night, there is a class of items calls Short Swords. These include weapons that could be considered knives, daggers, and short swords. The short swords that appear in the game include the Astral Dagger (Saturn version only), Basilard, Combat Knife, Holbein Dagger, Jewel Sword, Rapier, Short Sword, Shotel, Stone Sword, and Were Bane. Symphony of the Night (Weapon) The Short Sword moves in a standard horizontal swiping motion but is a little shorter than the other swords that also move in this fashion. It is the first sword found by Alucard after he loses his Alucard Sword. The first Bone Scimitar encountered will always drop one. This remains his only sword until he encounters a Gladius after his battle with the first Doppleganger. Aria of Sorrow This weapon quickly replaces the cheap Pocket Knife Soma possesses once he comes to in the Castle Entrance. It moves in a similar fashion as it does in Symphony of the Night and is also shorter than other swords that use horizontal slashes. The Bastard Sword is the next longer and stronger version of the Short Sword. Dawn of Sorrow The Short Sword in Dawn of Sorrow is very similar to the one that appears in Symphony of the Night and Aria of Sorrow. It is the first weapon that is found during the game (Soma starts out with his pocket knife again) and is available before fighting the first boss, the Flying Armor. This time, like all weapons in Dawn of Sorrow, the sword has a special attack that consumes magic when you press a designated button. During a special move, Soma slide dashes forwards while swinging the blade with additional power. Most swords that attack like a Short Sword also perform a similar slide dash forward for their special attacks. As soon as you lead Yoko to her shop, you can trade it in for a stronger Cutlass along with the Armor Knight soul that you also start with. Curse of Darkness Hector starts out with one of these equipped. For a weapon equipped at the beginning, it's not bad. It is still not as long as other swords, but it does the job just fine. By using this sword, Hector can learn how to use most basic swords. The combo moves of this sword can also be performed with many of the other swords he will build later. Pressing the attack button repeatedly causes Hector to step forward while swinging it horizontally with his right hand from the left side of his body to behind him, then slash it upwards over his left shoulder (while twisting to the left and taking another small step, a thrust forward, an upwards swing, another upwards swing, and then ending with a horizontal slash, followed by an upwards slash that grazes the floor and continues over his right shoulder (while taking another step forward) and then finishing his move with a forward thrust into whatever is in front of him in the distance. He can perform a final move by pressing a different button after any of the swings. Finishing a combo after the first swing causes him to thrust his elbow in the enemy and then put his sword back in its hilt. Finishing a combo after two swings causes him to release his blade spinning forward sideways and then return to him. Finishing it after three swings ends with him spin-ducking then spin rising in the opposite direction spinning the sword outstretched hitting anything around him. He cannot follow up his fourth swing (thrust forward) with a finishing move. Other swords with similar fighting styles will have additional movements and finishing moves to continue the combo. The Short Sword is one of the most basic weapons to create and is used as the building block for many other weapons. The next logical evolution of the Short Sword is to a Broadsword (just add a Jet Black which can be found from Lizardmen in the Beljet Mountains. This will lengthen and strengthen the sword as well as allow you to swing one more time in a combo or to use another finishing move instead. This sword can in turn be evolved into a Schiovanna. You can create your first Fencing type sword (a Foil) by adding some Aluminum to the Short Sword. You can create your first Ax type weapon by evolving the Short Sword into a Gano with a Wild Memory. The Short Sword is more of an "ingredient" for other weapons that it can help create. You will likely need to create a new one from scratch using two of your plentiful Bronze materials to make these weapons, since your original Short Sword will probably be long-evolved into something more useful and it wouldn't make much sense to use one on its own merits by then. Adding a Short Sword to Ceramics will yield a Bastard Sword. Combining one with a Gano, Ceremonial Tool, and Wild Memory will yield the hooked shaped Ada. Adding one to a Main Gauche with some Carbon Steel will result in a Sword Breaker. Adding one to a Punch Rings with some Ceramics will yeild a Ring. Combining one with a Hora will add long blades protruding from the forearms of your Knuckle weapon to form a deadly Pata. This sword is also one of the many different swords required to create the legendary Lazer Sword. Some weapons require that you combine several Short Swords to create them. Combining two Short Swords will get you a Zweihander if you add a little Knight's Vein You should be able to do this by the time you reach Giribaldi Temple. You can also combine seven Short Swords (along with a Damascus Sword, Beelzebub's Seal, and a Dark Crystal) to form a 7 Bladed Sword. This will be a challenge to create. Since there are so many weapons that require the use of a Short Sword, it might be a good idea to create or purchase a large amount of them once you have a ton of bronze or gold just so you don't have to fumble around creating a new one every time one is required. There is a reason to be using this sword near the end of the game though. If you want to challenge and amuse yourself, you can have the Pumpkin type Tiny King evolve into Whimsical Angel by feeding it crystals obtained while using the Short Sword. Since you will be leveled up, this shouldn't be too difficult. The Short Sword is the only sword in the game that can be dropped by an enemy, namely, a Great Armor. It is also the only sword that can be purchased ($100). The selling price of $50 is identical to that of the sum it two bronze components. Portrait of Ruin The Short Sword is the first weapon Jonathan comes across in the castle (even before the cheap Pocket Knife, which can be bought at Dorin's Shop). It is still considerably more powerful than the Vampire Killer (equipped at the beginning of the game) is in Jonathan's hands at the beginning of the game (+2 ATK). Of course, it is also has a much smaller range than the whip, so both weapons can be used at this stage of the game. The animation of the sword is a lot more detailed than it was in Dawn of Sorrow, but is otherwise similar. You can clearly see the sword swinging across Jonathan's side before striking what is in front of him. Its critical move (usable once the Critical Art is obtained) is the standard dash-attack. The sword can be found in the first zombie filled room inside of entrance of Dracula's Castle near where Charlotte's Tome of Arms 1 is found. Category:Swords Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Legacy of Darkness Weapons